1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle hub. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle hub with a plurality of spoke mounting projections.
2. Background Information
There are many different types of bicycle wheels, which are currently available on the market. Most bicycle wheels have a hub, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub is attached to a part of the frame of the bicycle for relative rotation. The inner ends of the spokes are coupled to the hub and extend outwardly from the hub. The annular rim is coupled to the outer ends of the spokes and has an outer portion for supporting a pneumatic tire thereon. Typically, the spokes of the bicycle wheel are thin metal wire spokes. The outer ends of the spokes typically are provided with threads for engaging spoke nipples, which secure the outer ends of the wire spokes to holes in the annular rim. Recently, bicycle wheels have been designed that use straight spokes. Since straight spokes do not have a bent inner end, the hub needs to be designed with special attachment structures for securing the inner end to the hub.